Date Night? A Davekat (CANON) One-Shot
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: SHHHHHHHHH! In honour of the upd8, I wanted to write something adorable. Davekat, Vriska's mentioned but isn't important (she's still added as a character though). If y'all want more I'll (maybe) make a meteor hijinks fanfic. Luvz y'all.


_**So anyways, the Homestuck update happened and apparently there was a Davekat watching Dane Cook so I decided to write a fanfiction about it. So yay.**_

* * *

You sat on the couch staring at the screen. You had gotten some human movies for you and Dave to watch on you NOT date (it was actually a date, but neither of you really wanted to say it was, honestly with Vriska around you swear she was keeping everyone away from Terezi, you feel glad since you actually like Dave. A lot. It's scary), and one that he really wanted to watch was "Good Luck Chuck". The whole movie was weird and you weren't sure how you felt about it, but you quickly warmed up to it.

It was halfway through the movie, when you heard soft snoring. You looked over and saw Dave, who had laid down to watch it with you, asleep. You frowned and looked at him slightly angry. You turned back to the movie and felt a small warmth in your chest. You set a hand on Dave's shoulder, smiling brightly. After awhile, you felt yourself doze off. Shaking the slight bit of sleepiness off, you turned off the movie and looked down at Dave.

"I was still watching that you know." You blinked and saw him roll over and look up at you. You could see his eyes through his shades, the lenses still hiding their coloured hue.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but you woke me up."

"Oh." You knew he was referring to when you touched him, but you couldn't help but think he was adorable like that. You felt your blood pumper skip a beat as a smile spread on his face. He sat up and stretched, wrapping an arm around you. Your face grew red slightly, turning the movie back on and continuing it. You laid your head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When you woke up, the room was still somewhat dark, the credits were rolling, and you were laying down with his cape around you. You looked around and saw a pair of shades on the ground. You didn't know if he fell asleep or not, until you felt his hand grab yours, caressing the top of your hand with his thumb. You went to roll over and look, and when you did, you felt a pair of warm lips on yours. You went to reciprocate, when they pulled away and you saw Dave's naturally plump freckled face, a nice pink blush on his cheeks. He looked so cute. You nuzzled into his neck, purring lightly.

"Karkat, was this a date?" You shrugged, not wanting to say it was. "Well, if it was, theoretically, I enjoyed it. Maybe we should do this some other time. Just hanging out together. No Mayor, nobody else, just you and me." You blushed and nodded.

"Sure. Maybe we can watch a different movie." He cracked an eye open, seeing the bright red iris. You knew it was his eye colour, Terezi told you. Plus, it was obvious.

"I was thinking, maybe we can simply just, I don't know, sit around together." His hands tangled up in yours. You felt his lips against yours. You pressed yours closer, one of your hands slowly reaching up and touching his cheek. It was soft and silky. You felt a hand on your hip as he pulls you closer. You pulled from the kiss, seeing his open eyes and the wide goofy smile you've only seen him have when you two are hanging around the mayor. You felt his hand go through your hair.

"Dave, we should probably go to our respiteblocks."

"Why? I'd rather stay with you on this couch." He kissed your cheek, holding you close. Your ear flicked slightly, hearing it.

"Your blood pumper is beating fast."

"I know. It does that when I'm around you." You realized that maybe, just maybe, he was flushed for you as much as you were for him.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes... t-this is a date." He smiles, kissing your forehead.

"I knew it. So, we're dating now?"

"I guess so."

"Cool." You could tell he was excited, and you let out a chuckle. "Hey, Karkat, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Did you ask Vriska to set this up for us?"

"No. I thought you asked her."

"No, she came up to me and said that you and I should watch a movie but I had to ask."

"She told me that you wanted to hang out but you wanted to speak of it first." It clicked to the both of you.

"VRISKA!"

* * *

_**Welp I'm trash and I feel like Vriska sorta set them up. It's cute. Canon scene set with fanon idea backing it. The end of this cute lil thing~  
**_


End file.
